1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interposer-embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies are required to realize a printed circuit board in a market which requires semiconductor packages having decreased profiles and a variety of functions.
For example, in the manufacturing of a flip chip ball grid array (FCBGA) package, the electroconductive terminals or lands of semiconductor chips are directly soldered to the lands corresponding to the die bonding region on the surface of a printed circuit board using reflowable solder bumps or balls. In this case, semiconductor chips are functionally connected to other elements of an electronic system by electroconductive channels including substrate traces, and the substrate traces generally serve to transport signals transmitted between semiconductor chips.
However, the performance of semiconductor chips has advanced and the pitch of electrodes has become narrow, whereas the degree to which a printed circuit board can have a fine pitch is limited. Therefore, it gradually has been becoming difficult to directly mount a semiconductor chip in a printed circuit board.
Therefore, technologies for connecting a semiconductor chip with a printed circuit board using an interposer having micro wiring have been proposed. That is, an interposer is disposed between a semiconductor chip having fine pitch and a printed circuit board having wide pitch, thus connecting the semiconductor chip with the printed circuit board.
However, conventionally, since an interposer is mounted on one side of a printed circuit board, a semiconductor package becomes thick, so that the conventional printed circuit board cannot keep up with the trend of slimming the semiconductor package.